bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Legacies/@comment-44544263-20200102160927
I’m not sure what’ll happen in the finale but from the name of the title, I predict that it’ll have flashbacks in it or something similar to it like maybe another recording of Tadashi or something. But I feel that Hiro may learn something by the end of the season. He learned from Granville the importance of providing limits. in the midseason, he and Karmi finally became friends (even though it was short-lived), and if he learned something from those moments then he may learn something from the events of the season 2 finale as well. In season 1, Prof Granville is introduced as the new Dean of SFIT who is strict on Hiro throughout the season and he took it personally. Remember in the season 1 finale, Hiro built the amplifier (even though Granville told him not to) in order to prove to her that he could and to spite her. Once Obake took it, Hiro learns from Granville her reasons for being strict was due to what happened to Obake (who was later in the season revealed to be a former student of Granville who was nearly killed from his mishap due to not having limits.) In the end of the season, Hiro realized that Granville was right to give him limits. In season 2, Chief Cruz is introduced as the new police chief who dislikes superheroes which Hiro is uneasy about. From what we know about Chief Cruz, we know he hates superheroes, he is an old friend of Aunt Cass (and has a crush on her), which means he is single and is an overprotective father toward his daughter Megan. Based on my theory, I believe that his reasons for his distaste of superheroes, his overprotectiveness could be due to suffering a loss, perhaps his wife/Megan’s mom. She wasn’t mentioned or appeared (as we know) in the series. Perhaps his wife was killed from a supervillains’ actions on committing crime that a superhero were aware of but kept it in the dark and because of that, Chief Cruz hated superheroes ever since and wants to rid of them for keeping people in the dark. Throughout the series, BH6 has always defend the city from villains and protected the people from dangers, but they do so by keeping others in the dark. Keeping people in the dark has consequences. What happened to Karmi is a perfect example of it. Remember in the episode “City of Monsters”, that was the results of being kept in the dark and because of that, she was used by Di to find a cure to save Liv (who’s identity was kept secret) and later targeted and turned into a monster once Di was told about Hiro’s identity and Karmi told her that she had help from Hiro with finding a cure. In the end, Karmi suffered a traumatic experience and moved away from San Fransokyo because her parents felt it wasn’t safe for their daughter. Being aware of certain information keeps people safe. That’s what the news is for, to give out important information. Maybe in the season 2 finale, Hiro may realize the consequences of keeping others in the dark and may learn to share information with others and to stop keeping them in the dark. In the episode “Portal Enemy”, Megan finds out BH6 identities and and not in the finale (which I thought she would), she may try to convince her father to trust superheroes once more and perhaps make Hiro realize the consequences of keeping people in the dark. Yes Hiro does this so no one can know his superhero identity (plus he feels that if Aunt Cass found out she'll forbid him from doing so out of fear of losing him too), but remember in "Food Fight" when Aunt Cass realized that Hiro wasn't in bed, she called him and Hiro lied to saying that he was at a study group with his friends. Of course Aunt Cass didn't buy it so she went out to find him which led her to Good Luck Alley which is pretty sketchy place where the possibility of her getting hurt would be likely. She may not have gotten hurt in the episode but she got involved in an underground competition where she ran into the villain Momakase. Anyway, that's my comment. All I can do if wait for the episode to air and see what happens.